


I’m on the hunt (I’m after you)

by birdsintokyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, halloween sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Wooseok has a new appreciation for Halloween as an adult; getting dicked down by supernatural creatures, sexy priests or all of the above. This year, he settles for Lee Jinhyuk: your campus Nice Guy.





	I’m on the hunt (I’m after you)

**Author's Note:**

> Wooseok’s costume is inspired by:  This.

Wooseok hadn’t really cared for Halloween much. He didn’t scare very easily. As a child growing up, he always received the sweetest compliments from the other ahjummas around his neighbourhood no matter what he dressed up as. Although Wooseok will admit he looked absolutely adorable in a little fireman’s costume, tiny rubber hose and all. He had stopped going trick or treating when he was fourteen, no longer finding joy in receiving all the candy the ahjummas gave him and had started getting annoyed instead of flattered when they would fawn over how cute he was when he was trying his best to be scary; just because he was smaller than the typical fourteen year old. 

Yohan loved Halloween though. And as Yohan’s best friend, Wooseok had begrudgingly let himself be roped in to help organise Yohan’s Halloween party. Yohan was the star champion in their university’s Taekwondo and that basically meant everyone either knew him, knew of him or loved him. It was very difficult to not love Yohan though. Wooseok will say he was help against his will to help with the party but Wooseok is only human and therefore Weak to Yohan’s round eyes and pouty lips. Yohan only had to beg once.

“Hyung!” Yohan had whined. “You can’t come to my Halloween party and not dress up!”

“Who said I was coming I only agreed to help,” Wooseok grumbled back but he knew he’d had to find a costume. 

So the party is popping. The music is pumping, the dance floor is full of partygoers and there’s a surplus of alcohol courtesy of Hangyul. 

Wooseok had taken a different approach for his Halloween costume this year. He realises that Halloween as a twenty-something year old is very different from Halloween as a child. Just scanning the crowd at Yohan’s party now would prove Wooseok’s point. There is so much _skin_ even during Seoul’s temperate autumns. But that doesn’t seem to be a problem once alcohol is involved. Or when you’re grinding so close to someone you might as well be an exhibitionist and be having intercourse. 

Wooseok un-clasps the hand wrapped around his waist and shoves the guy glued to his back away, snaking his way through the dance floor into the kitchen for some air. He was getting too overheated there. Although you wouldn’t think it with how little he’s wearing. It was because of the damn fleecy material. 

For Yohan’s Halloween party, Wooseok had scoured the internet and found the gem that was the ‘baa-baa babe’ costume. The costume consisted of a cropped, cream coloured jacket which Wooseok had left half unzipped so his sternum was revealed. The hood came adorned with little sheep’s ears which gave away what Wooseok was dressed as. The set came with a choker that had a bell attached to it as well as wristbands that hook through his thumbs, decorated with pink bows. One of Wooseok’s favourite details were the booty shorts, in the same fleecy material, and the little tail that was sewn into the butt that wiggled back and forth every time Wooseok swayed his hips. Lastly, as a finishing touch, Yein had lovingly applied some pink blush on the tip of Wooseok’s nose and glitter highlighter on his chest.

Wooseok pours himself a vodka cranberry and leans against the bar as he nurses his drink. He can spot Yohan’s vampire costume in the corner of the house talking to a bunch of girls and guys alike probably smitten by him. And Seungwoo in a pilot costume sitting on one of the couches with Subin with some puppy ears. Cute.

“Hey,” a voice says from besides Wooseok. The voice is accompanied by a tall body, dressed in a ratty, red flannel, some jeans with what appears to be “dirt” smeared on his knees and face. The only indication that he had put _some_ effort into his costume were the icy blue contact lenses which make his stare captivating. Wooseok recognises him as Jinhyuk in his statistics class from a few semesters ago. He had thought he was cute, knew that he did a lot of free tutoring and volunteering around campus, but Wooseok had just left it at that before they parted ways at the end of the unit.

“What are you meant to be?” Wooseok asks judgingly after giving him a once over.

Jinhyuk bares his brilliant white teeth as he beams and says proudly, “I’m a werewolf!” 

Then after a few seconds of Jinhyuk looking Wooseok up and down, stopping briefly at the strip of skin between Wooseok’s shorts and jacket, he asks cloyingly, “And what are you?”

It’s pretty obvious what Wooseok is, but if Jinhyuk is gonna play like that and be all coy then so is Wooseok.

Wooseok throws back the rest of his drink and slams the empty cup onto the table, turning around to lean forward on the bar and he notices smugly how Jinhyuk’s eyes dart toward his tail. 

“I’m a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” Wooseok smiles innocently but his eyes are sultry.

“You look pretty cute and harmless to me,” Jinhyuk says, one of his eyebrows raised.

“If you want,” Wooseok tilts his head towards the dance floor where he just escaped from, but he doesn’t think he’d mind coming back there with Jinhyuk in tow. “I can show you how dangerous i can be.”

“Lead the way,” Jinhyuk accepts and Wooseok makes his way to the center, not bothering to look back and see if Jinhyuk is following because he is confident to know Jinhyuk is. 

They’re completely surrounded by people but Jinhyuk’s eyes are magnetic. Wooseok lets the thumping of the bass thrum through his veins and he dances, feeling Jinhyuk’s eyes on him. After the song changes to something with a slower beat, Wooseok curls his fingers at Jinhyuk and as if he really had telekinesis or whatever, Jinhyuk is pulled in by Wooseok’s spell and they’re so close. Wooseok twists around so Jinhyuk’s chest is pressed to his back and they move as one in time to the rhythm of the song. 

“You got some coordinated dance moves for a drunk person,” Jinhyuk says, leaning down and speaking into Wooseok’s ear to be heard over the music.

“Not drunk,” Wooseok swivels his hips expertly against Jinhyuk’s body. “Just buzzed.”

Jinhyuk is daring enough to pull Wooseok’s hood down from where it was covering Wooseok’s face, and Wooseok tilts his head back, letting it rest against Jinhyuk’s shoulder.

“I get your point now,” Jinhyuk groans, almost as if in pain. “You’re absolutely sinful.”

“Oh, baby,” Wooseok smirks to himself and closes his eyes, losing himself in the moment as he grasps Jinhyuk’s hand from where it was respectfully resting on his hip, where his skin was covered by his clothes, and guides it so Jinhyuk’s hands slip under his top. “I can be so much worse.”

Jinhyuk lets out a strangled gasp and with Wooseok’s encouragement, he explores the expanse of Wooseok’s body. Jinhyuk’s fingers are cold against Wooseok’s heated skin but his touch is feather light as he traces Wooseok’s jutting ribs, running his hands up further until they brush by a nipple and Wooseok lets out a moan, the alcohol enhancing his sensations. 

“You make me want to do bad things to you,” Jinhyuk’s breath tickles Wooseok’s neck and Wooseok takes the dive, pulling Jinhyuk down by the neck so their lips crash against each other.

Jinhyuk is clearly taken aback; Wooseok having to coax Jinhyuk’s tongue out by licking at the seam of his lips but Jinhyuk eventually relaxes enough to open his mouth. Jinhyuk’s tastes clean, fruity. Like he’s been drinking orange juice all night and the sweetness is sickly compared to the acrid alcohol still sitting on Wooseok’s tongue. 

“So do them,” Wooseok dares once they part, breathless and eyes glazed.

This is the only redeeming quality Wooseok thinks Halloween as an adult has. It’s an opportunity for him to dress slutty and find some random stranger to fuck. He’s curious enough about Jinhyuk to break down his nice guy demeanor to see if he can turn Jinhyuk into a monster without the full moon.

Wooseok wastes no time and links fingers with Jinhyuk, not caring about how many people they knock into on their way through the crowd and up the stairs. Wooseok is a good enough friend where he won’t desecrate Yohan’s bedroom but he’s horny enough to not care about getting his back blown out in a bathroom at a party. 

By the grace of God, the bathroom is unoccupied and Wooseok shoves Jinhyuk through the door first before following in and locking the door with a resolute snap. 

Jinhyuk lands on the sink and Wooseok is quick to get on his knees, undoing Jinhyuk’s belt and unzipping his jeans with haste. Wooseok only runs into trouble after he pulls Jinhyuk’s jeans and boxers down and Jinhyuk’s hard cock springs up. He wraps his hands around Jinhyuk’s girth but the other only shrieks at the contact.

“Fuck!” Jinhyuk screams with laughter, knocking Wooseok’s hands out of the way as he covers his manhood protectively. “That tickles.”

“Stupid wrist bands,” Wooseok mutters angrily as he shucks them off, tossing them to the floor.

Jinhyuk continues to laugh but it breaks off into a moan as Wooseok wraps his hands around Jinhyuk’s dick and begins stroking. He can feel Jinhyuk reaching full hardness in his hands as his cock fills out even more and precum begins to pearl at the slit.

Wooseok gets an idea and pulls up the hood of his costume before pursing his lips around the crown of Jinhyuk’s cock, suckling lightly.

“Fuck,” Jinhyuk hisses, hands coming to rest on the fur of Wooseok’s hood which Wooseok takes as encouragement to take in more of Jinhyuk’s cock.

Jinhyuk is long and Wooseok’s mouth is satisfyingly full. There’s a few inches that Wooseok can’t reach even when Jinhyuk is deep, past his gag reflex so Wooseok uses a hand to supplement and the simultaneous cork screwing motion of his hand and the twist of his mouth has Jinhyuk’s leg quivering from pleasure. 

Once Jinhyuk’s breathing starts getting erratic, Wooseok pulls off with a final pop and crawls up Jinhyuk’s body to land a wet kiss on his lips, cradling Jinhyuk’s chin between two fingers.

“I want you to fuck me against the sink,” Wooseok murmurs against Jinhyuk’s lips.

“I want to so bad,” Jinhyuk breathes. “But I didn’t bring anything.”

“Really? Nothing in your pockets? No condom in your wallet?” Wooseok breaks off to stare at Jinhyuk, who shakes his head silently. “You’re a real nice guy, huh,”

Wooseok’s costume didn’t leave room for storage either. Disappointingly, it did not come with pockets.

“Hold on,” Wooseok says and although Jinhyuk made no move, Wooseok decides to tease Jinhyuk a little bit and points a finger at him as he orders, condescendingly. “Stay.”

Jinhyuk humours Wooseok and hops up onto the bench, crossing his arms obediently, which made a comical sight considering that Jinhyuk’s pants were still by his ankles and his cock was standing proudly. 

“Good dog,” Wooseok coos once more before he shuffles to the side and begins rummaging around Yohan’s bathroom drawers. The top drawer is filled with skin care: 5 different serums, 3 moisturisers, 2 cleansers and a packet of cotton rounds. The second drawer is where Wooseok finds jackpot where a box of condoms and a bottle of lube is sitting discreetly underneath some spare face towels. Wooseok knew Yohan and he’d knew he’d find something in here.

“Ahah!” Wooseok procures his findings and chucks Jinhyuk a condom while he shimmies his shorts down so they’re resting under the curve of his ass. “Come on, let’s swap places.”

Wooseok ends up hitching a leg up on the bench, resting the side of his knee on the porcelain and bracing his hands against the mirror. He watches with anticipation through the mirror as Jinhyuk rips the condom packet with his teeth and his hands disappear past the frame of the mirror as the other slides it on. Wooseok can’t see the lube being opened but he can hear the cap being opened before the cool gel is being dripped directly onto his rim.

Wooseok hisses at the temperature difference but juts out his ass all the same, eager to get Jinhyuk in him.

“You can start off with two fingers, I’m not some princess.” Wooseok orders impatiently.

“If you say so,” Jinhyuk replies, before he’s swirling his index and middle finger around Wooseok’s rim and inserts them slowly into Wooseok.

“Holy fuck,” Wooseok whimpers, licking his lips and arching his back to impale himself on Jinhyuk’s fingers. “Your fingers are long, is everything about you long?”

“I don’t think you mind,” Jinhyuk chuckles and when Wooseok opens his eyes, he catches Jinhyuk smiling, stare focused down on Wooseok’s asshole and he can feel Jinhyuk arching his fingers against the inside of his walls, right until Jinhyuk brushes against that particular sensitive part of asshole and it suddenly feels like all his nerve endings are on fire. Wooseok’s body spasms and he loses his grip on the slippery glass of the mirror, crying out in pleasure loudly but it gets drowned out by the music playing downstairs.

“Fuck! Add another finger and do that again.”

Jinhyuk is obedient and does as told, squirting more lube to where they’re connected with one hand and slips in his ring finger as well, curling all three of his fingers as he pumps his fingers in and out and Wooseok is a drooling mess. The feeling is delicious, having his spot played with is simultaneously overwhelming and not enough so he reaches down to stroke his cock at a rapid motion.

“If you don’t stick your dick in me in the next five seconds I’m going to come without you,” Wooseok warns, opening his eyes and stares at Jinhyuk’s reflection. His intention was to look menacing but his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed over, he looks so fuck drunk.

“I don’t think I’d mind that, I bet you’re even more gorgeous when you come,” Jinhyuk says, eyes locking with Wooseok’s through the mirror.

“Stop being such a nice guy and fuck me already or else I’ll go out there and find someone else who will!” Wooseok growls, frustrated.

“Bet I can make you come just with my fingers though,” Jinhyuk simpers evilly, curling his fingers _just_ so until he rubbing back and forth against Wooseok’s sweet spot relentlessly.

“Shit,” Wooseok curses, he’s getting so close and he _needs_ Jinhyuk’s cock in him but fuck if he’s going to beg for it. Halloween made Wooseok a slut but he wasn’t going to beg like one. “You’re not a nice guy at all.”

“Haha,” Jinhyuk laughs but he finally complies, slipping his fingers out of Wooseok gently until he’s lining up his cock and inching his way into Wooseok working his way up to the hilt.

“Ye-es,” Wooseok moans lowly, mostly to himself as he smiles at the heavenly feeling of getting filled up with cock and he rests his head against the mirror.

“You really like this, huh?” Jinhyuk’s voice sounds strained and Wooseok is glad he’s no longer the only one getting affected.

“Mmmhmm,” Wooseok hums, tightening his muscles around Jinhyuk’s cock, causing the other to hiss. Wooseok basks in the glory of having that power over him. Jinhyuk is buried inside him now, pelvic bone meeting Wooseok’s ass but he’s yet to start thrusting. Wooseok has pretty much gotten used to Jinhyuk’s size but he can feel how badly Jinhyuk is affected by the bruising grip on his waist, something that Jinhyuk is probably unconscious of but Wooseok revels in, is empowered by Jinhyuk’s loss of self control. He’ll parade the bruises proudly around. Wooseok looks up and sees a sweat working at Jinhyuk’s hairline, eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together. 

“How you going there, wolfie?” Wooseook taunts as he tightens his ass again and he can feel Jinhyuk’s cock jolt inside him, pressing against his walls.

“Fuck, shoulda been a devil for Halloween,” Jinhyuk mumbles, raising one of his sweaty hands to hold onto Wooseok’s shoulder for leverage. “Gonna move now.”

“Give me your best.”

The acoustics of the bathroom amplify the sound of skin and skin and their deep breathing, Wooseok’s breath fogging up the mirror. But Wooseok can still see the way Jinhyuk’s face is twisted in bliss as his thrusts gradually build up pace, matching the thumping bass of the music downstairs. Wooseok can hear how wet he sounds, can imagine his ass being smeared and shiny with how much lube Jinhyuk used. 

“Fu-uck… Yes! Don’t stop,” Wooseok gasps. Jinhyuk isn’t extraordinarily girthy, but his cock has a curve to it which was perfect for rubbing against Wooseok’s sweet spot for every thrust in and out. Wooseok has never had dick like Jinhyuk and he thinks he’s going to dream about the feeling for nights on end. “Your cock is gonna make me come.”

“Do it,” Jinhyuk pants, biting his lips and keeping his bruising pace. “I wanna see you come for me.”

It doesn’t take much longer for Wooseok to come with a deep groan, the echo of his voice bouncing off the tiling and getting more and more choked off as he jerks himself through the waves of sensations. His toes curl with how intense his orgasm is and if it weren’t partially for Jinhyuk holding him, Wooseok might have slammed his face into the mirror. Jinhyuk adjusts the speed of his thrusting accordingly, continuing his deep, smooth thrusts so Wooseok can milk his orgasm for all it’s worth until he slows down to a stop and Wooseok can feel his rim spasm around Jinhyuk’s cock as he comes down from his high.

“I was right,” Jinhyuk’s voice breaks Wooseok out of his orgasmic daze. “You do look pretty when you come.”

“You’re actually wrong because I’m pretty always,” Wooseok corrects Jinhyuk haughtily and Jinhyuk responds with a small chuckle before he’s steadying a hand on the dip of Wooseok’s back, above his ass, and pulls out of Wooseok.

“Can I come on your ass?” Jinhyuk asks and Wooseok looks behind his shoulder to see Jinhyuk’s still erect cock, glistening with the amount of lube they used.

“Why? Wanna mark me up like some animal?” Wooseok teases but the idea of it is hot so he grants Jinhyuk permission. “Yeah, just don’t get it on my tail.”

“Will try not to,” Jinhyuk says before he’s sliding off the condom and closes in on Wooseok. Wooseok can feel the bounce of Jinhyuk’s cock on his ass cheek as the other jerks himself off at a desperate, rapid speed. He watches Jinhyuk lick his lips the closer he gets to coming, his neck flushed a deep red. After a few moments, Jinhyuk throws his head back and groans, spurting white and decorating Wooseok’s ass with his come. Wooseok can feel the hot splashes against his skin and hums lowly in satisfaction.

After his orgasm finishes, Jinhyuk collapses bonelessly to brace himself on either side of Wooseok against the bench of the sink and pants into Wooseok’s ear, “Give me a minute and I’ll clean you off.”

“A whole minute huh? Nutted that hard?” Wooseok jibes.

“Your butt is pretty cute,” Jinhyuk replies, gathering himself in a few more seconds before pushing himself off to look for something to wipe Wooseok off with.

“Here,” Wooseok reaches into the drawer where he found the lube and pulls out one of the towels, handing it to Jinhyuk who accepts it cautiously.

“Are you sure we should be using that?” Jinhyuk asks warily, unsure but he still wets the towel and beings to clean up the art on Wooseok’s ass.

“It’s fine, I know the host.” Wooseok replies as excuse. He’s sure Yohan won’t mind. He’s helping clean up the party tomorrow anyway. Yohan _owes_ him.

“You know Yohan?” Jinhyuk asks incredulously, staring at Wooseok with wide eyes through the mirror.

“Yeah,” Wooseok affirms and turns around, shimmying up his shorts and does up the zipper. “How do you know Yohan?”

“We did a tutoring program together..” Jinhyuk says a little dumbfounded, following suit and pulling up his jeans.

Wooseok checks himself out in the mirror, fixing his bangs and rearranging his top. Does he look like he just got the soul fucked out of him? Absolutely. But he still looks cute and the flush on his cheeks only adds to his cute little lamb aesthetic. The sweat he’s worked up only makes his highlighter even more popping.

“Weird how we’ve never met before,” Wooseok says, blasé. They were so close to each other but they never completely crossed paths. It only took Wooseok’s slutty tendencies and a halloween party. “Maybe we’ll see each other around more often now.”

Wooseok probably wouldn’t mind a friends with benefits relationship if Jinhyuk’s stroke game is as strong as this. He’ll see where this goes

“I hope so,” Jinhyuk smiles, all dopey looking and adorable. Maybe he’s just as fuck drunk as Wooseok is.

“Well, enjoy the rest of the party. I’m gonna check how the alcohol is doing and if I need to go bother Hangyul to get more.” Wooseok picks uphis abandoned wristbands and unlocks the bathroom door, turning to give Jinhyuk one last farewell before they separate. “See ya.”

“Bye Wooseok.”

They never even needed to introduce themselves to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!  
Feel free to follow me on my twitter:[@pushandpull608](https://twitter.com/pushandpull608) ^^
> 
> btw if ur gonna blow someone u don't know u should use a condom for that as well. my friend didn't and they got chlamydia so. practice safe oral sex too kids.


End file.
